Digimon: Affliction
by DRTR
Summary: Jordan Deoci, a fourteen year old boy. Gets sucked into the digital world where he must stop a organization called DarkLight and their leader, Myotismon.


_"The silence isn't complete  
The rush and defeat  
But I'll stay, if you promise  
Always, someday will be our day" - The Opening Departure; Aiden._

Digimon:Affliction  
Chapter:1  
The Opening Departure  
-----------------------------------

My name is Jordan Deoci. I am twenty eight years old. I have been having adventures with Digimon for half my life. Maybe I should begin my story from the very beginning.  
On Christmas Day fourteen years ago I had gotten what I had asked for. It was the latest computer game, Harry the Rodent Killer. I gave my parents both huge hugs and even smirked at my 11-year old sister, as she thought I was getting, Larry the Idiot Man in Prison. I ran upstairs to my room and closed my door. I even locked it so I wouldn't be disturbed. I had gotten to the first boss of the game within the hour and was pretty pleased with myself. The first boss was werid looking, in the prequel's of this game the boss' are human but in this new one the boss was a dinosaur. Im sorry, you probably thought I was saying that he was large dinosaur but, no he wasn't. He was about 4 ft. tall and had some muscle, he was yellow in colour and had a smirk that I'll never forget. He was a hard boss. He had this attack called pepper breath and it was so strong I lost half my life. This boss was harder then the final boss of the prequel! Thats when I used my gun and shot bullets everywhere knocking his health very low, he then shot another pepper breath which is like a fire ball at me and I died.

I was mad that I lost so I shut down my game and that's when it happened. My whole life changed. The disk began to transform into a small device that fit in the palm of my hand. The device was red and white in colour. I was shocked that I dropped the device and fell out of my chair. The first thought that came to my was that I was playing too many video games and that this was some hoax or something, but then I looked to the floor and say the device. I was less shocked this time, I had thought that it was there it was just that I pretending that it didn't exist. Then my computer screen went all fuzzy like the tv in my attic does. I was angry that on top of me losing against the first boss, my computer was fried. "_Great._" I thought. I pressed the program to turn of the computer, when my device and the screen started to glow and I was sucked into a new world.

"Ow, My Head." I said while bearing my surrondings. "What is this place?" An answer quickly followed from a monster that was familar. "Were in the Digital World!" said the yellow dinosaur that kicked my ass in the video game. He had a very excited voice, almost like a child's. I had never been to such a werid place. This dinosaur and I appeared to be somesort of forest, but there isn't a forest in my room or in my hometown. "Who and what are you?" The questioned quickly escaped my lips before I reliazed that my question may offend him. "My names Agumon. And i'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster!" I was completly shocked. The whole world had suspected that there were no such things as aliens but there was one right in my bedroom! "_Were not in my bedroom, were in the Digital World._" I sighed quickly. Was I ever going to go back home to my family?

"Well, come on, Jordan we have some business to take care of, we have to meet with the others." Spoke Agumon after the silence. Some things worried me about his statement, first was the fact that he knew my name, second was that we had some 'business' to take care of and third there were others but other what? Before I could tell Agumon that no way was I going to meet some strange people ( or in this case Digimon), a cold voice was heard behind us.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch" shouted the cold voice. "Run, Jordan!" cried Agumon. I bolted and ran to the edge of the mountain we were on. "You can't win, Frigimon." Spat Agumon. The Digimon that Agumon had called Frigimon was like a snowman but he had arms, legs and he could talk and move! Something was odd about him though he had cold, blue eyes that made me freeze."Are you sure, Agumon? MagnaAngemon, won't be around much longer to protect you." said Frigimon while grinning. Wow. There was new guy now named, MagnaAngemon?

I glanced at Agumon, he looked afraid and scared. I could tell that he wanted to make this Frigimon guy pay for what he had said. He glanced at me and suddenly I felt that I was given some sort of boost of energy. "JORDAN PULL OUT YOUR DIGIVICE, NOW!" shouted Agumon. I had no idea what a 'digivice' was put I think he was refering to my device. I pulled it out."Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Shouted Frigimon. He smashed Agumon and Agumon became frozen in a block of Ice. I cried out to Agumon. I was so scared that I didnt feel that energy leave my body, but then I glanced at the now frozen Agumon and noticed that he began to glow.

"Agumon! Digivolve to...Greymon" shouted Agumon. The block of ice was destroyed and standing there was a dinosaur that was 10 ft tall. The Dinosaur was ornag and had blue strips on diffrent parts of his body. He wore a tri-horned brown helmet. "Nova Blast." Shouted the dinosaur. A giant ball of flame escaped the dinosaur's mouth and was fired to the snowman. Frigimon, cried out in pain and then thousands of bats appeared.

A carriage appeared from within the bats. I stood where I was behind the digimon who used to be Agumon, clutching my digivice tightly in hand. The carriage door opened and I was shocked at first because it appeared that a man stepped out of the carriage. Oh boy, was I wrong! The man was really a vampire! He has blonde hair and wore a black and red jumpsuit and had a red cape. he also wore a bat shaped tiara in his hair. "Frigimon, you have failed my orders. You were supposed to befriend the boy so that he would be your tamer so that we would have an advantage against, ShiningHope and MagnaAngemon." Shouted the vampire man. There was that name again. MagnaAngemon. At the time it meant nothing to me but now it appeared that it indeed was something important. And what was this about a team called ShiningHope?

"Lord Myotismon, i'm so sorry, I have failed you and the name of DarkLight." Said Frigimon sadly. The vampire known as Myotismon just laughed a dark and cruel laugh that send chills down my spine. Myotismon then shouted "Crimson Lightning!" and a whip which was crimson appeared in his hand. He then striked Frigimon. Frigimon was then blasted into a bunch of digital particles. Myotismon then absorbed the particles. He let out a cruel laugh. He then turned to me and said "You have chosen your side with ShiningHope and now you are my enemy, you have just witnessed some of my power but I won't kill you yet. I want to see you beg for mercy while I kill your partner Digimon. I deleted one of my own followers because he failed my orders. Again, you too will meet that same fate. My own group of humans known as DarkLight serve me and will destroy ShiningHope, I hope you have made the right decision." And then he disappeared. I was left with my mouth wide open and a familiar yellow dinosaur in my arms. Too bad this was only the beginning because I wanted it to be the end.


End file.
